


Endgame Fix - WandaNat

by Rebeliz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: Wanda is not about to accept that Natasha is gone.





	Endgame Fix - WandaNat

You know the second you’re back. You know because she’s the first person you look for and can’t find. 

You know.

Everyone is confused but the confusion doesn’t last for long. You had just seen Vision die, hadn’t you?

“It’s been five years.” Strange tells you and you lose your breath, as does everyone else around you.

You were gone for five years and you don’t know what kind of world is expecting you. 

What happened when you lost the battle against Thanos? What happened to the world? Who else was gone? Is she okay? Did she stay? Did she move on?

No, you know she wouldn’t because you wouldn’t either. You know she’s been fighting because you know her. You know that she hasn’t move on, she hasn’t let go. You know.

You hug Sam the second you see him and then you go for Bucky. He hugs you back even though he’s confused, even though you don’t know each other that well. 

This is your family and you’ve been gone for five years. 

“We need to gather everyone around.” Strange instructs you and that’s what you do. 

Strange tells you what happened in a rush and he does it while he conjures portal after portal and people continue to cross it. You see many faces that you’ve never seen before and then you see the kid, the spider kid and you almost sprint towards him but he beats you to it.

“You’re here.” He says against your shoulder as you hug him. He’s just a kid, no older than sixteen and he’s been also gone. You hug him hard and long. “I was in space with Mr. Stark and then I think I was dying but then I was back and Mr. Stark was gone and the Doctor said it’s been five years.”

You don’t know what to tell him so you don’t say nothing at all, not even when his pleading eyes look at you for an answer that you don’t have. 

“We’re here now.” You finally say and he nods decisively, and he looks so young, younger than you remembered him being. 

“They need us.” Strange says and you know they do, they desperately do because the army that protected earth five years is surrounding you and you can see it now. Wherever the rest of your family is, they’re alone. 

“Let’s go then.” You say and Strange doesn’t wait another second before he’s opening up the portals again.

…

You don’t understand what’s happening at all. You see Thanos’ children alive, his army completely unharmed, another army you thought the Avengers already defeated all those years ago and you want someone to explain everything but now it’s not the time. 

You fight. 

You don’t know where a lot of the people fighting with you came from but you’re thankful and heartbroken, and all you want to do is find him and kill him with your bare hands. 

“Wanda.” Steve gasps when he sees you, he’s bleeding and he’s got Thor’s hammer in his hand, his shield in the other one. He looks so tired and worn that you almost can’t recognize him. 

“Wanda.” He says again, his voice breaks, his eyes turn glassy and you know he wants to give you an explanation about the absence that you feel deep within you but this is not the time and you both know it. 

You shake your head and he nods. You’ll talk about it later, if the both of you survive. 

You decide to take on the big guns, the big creatures that fly above you, making chaos rain from them. You know your levitation is not what it used to be. You feel stronger, unbreakable and you make them feel it. 

Thanos is going for the gauntlet and you finally see him, clad in armor and as detestable as you remember him. 

Just as you’re about to touch the ground you take notice of the people around you, it’s something that you used to do when it was just the four of you on missions and living in the now destroyed facility behind you, it’s an unconscious action. 

You always did it when you went out on missions. You can feel Sam, you can feel Steve but you can’t feel Natasha and it angers you as well as it breaks you.

“You took everything from me.” You tell him, you want him to know who you are and why you’re going to kill him. This is personal for you and are about to show him just how much. 

“I don’t even know who you are.” Thanos says and you find the answer to some of your questions in his confusion. This isn’t the same Thanos that beat the Avengers five years ago, this is another version of him.

“You will.” You tell him and you can feel your powers buzzing over every inch of your body before you attack him. 

He puts up a hell of a fight but this time you have both of your hands free to fight him. 

You know you can kill him the moment he tries to crush you with his weapon because you feel his fear, his weakness. He is not powerful enough to defeat you in battle and when you have him in the air, helpless and at your mercy, you know you can end him and you are going to enjoy it. 

He has no honor, he fights dirty. He sacrifices hundreds of his own to scape you.

You focus all your energy in protecting the ones fighting with you but if someone doesn’t take down the damn ship you’re not sure if you can do much without letting a big portion of the Wakandan army to their deaths. 

Someone comes to your aid, you feel her just as the shooting stops, you feel her power and you smile. She’s on your side. She takes down Thanos’ ship by herself and without much of an effort. 

You don’t even know who she is but you like her already. 

Your heart is breaking, it’s been breaking since the moment you opened your eyes and you channel all those feelings of grief and anger into your blasts. No one stands a chance on your path but there are so many that need to be put down that you don’t know if you’ll have the energy to come out of this alive. 

Stark comes flying to your side and even though you can’t see his face, you know by the slight movement of urgency that he almost hugged you. 

“Wanda.” He whispers your name with the same sorrow that you heard in Steve’s voice earlier and you break all over again. They all know that you came back to an empty world and they all feel guilty about it. 

“Nice suit.” You tell him with a smile on your lips that doesn’t feel natural at all. You’re so happy to see him alive and the feeling takes you by surprise. 

You both attack the hoard of aliens ahead of you and you lose sight of him just as Pepper in a suit like his joins him in his fight. 

Everything is chaos and you feel it with every pore of you body. 

You watch the woman that came from space take the gauntlet from the kid and you land by her side, tired and fatigued but far from done. The gauntlet needs to get to the van, you gotta take the stones out of here in order to truly beat Thanos for good. 

“How are you going to cross all that by yourself?” The kid, Peter, asks. All that is the majority of Thanos’ army, every single one of them ready to get the gauntlet. 

“Don’t worry. She’s got help.” You answer him and your words make you take a minuscule pause. Natasha said something similar when she came to your aid the last time you fought together. 

She’d have been so proud of you, of all of you for coming together like this, for defending the earth with all you’ve got. She’d have been leading this fight. 

You need to end this, you need to do this for her. 

You look at the woman and she nods at you, she’s got this, she can get the gauntlet to the van. You all charge forward and once again you take on the never ending creatures attacking from the air but this time you have help. 

You notice with a sense of dread that most of the army is coming for you but you meet them halfway, you fight with all you’ve got, you fight until sweat is dripping down your forehead and your arms feel so heavy and like they might give out at any moment. You fight until there’s no one else to fight againts. 

You watch immobile as every ship and alien turns to ashes right in front of you. Is this how it happened five years ago? Is this how you ceased to exist?

The breath gets sucked out of you the moment you go over the counting in your head and you can’t sense Stark anywhere. 

No, you think, no no no.

You feel yourself give into your own weight but you don’t hit the ground like you expect to because Bucky is right there by your side, holding you up with trembling hands around your waist. 

“We won.” He says and his voice is broken, his eyes searching and you finally, finally allow yourself to cry.

… 

You meet Carol Danvers in one of the jets that arrive to take you all out of the war field. She sits next to you and meets your stare with a conflicted one of her own. She looks just as tired as you feel. 

“You’re Wanda.” She says right after telling you her name. 

“Yes.” You feel so tired and you want to know where she comes from. 

“Natasha told me about you.” She says softly and you feel your chest tighten. You’ve cried in Bucky’s shoulder for a long while but you still feel like you might have a river left to cry. “I knew her for five long years.”

“Where were you before?” You ask, your throat aching and your chest giving in. You don’t know how to exist in a world like this. 

“There are a lot of planets that needed my help.” She says and she sounds regretful, as if she feels she should have been here all along and she says so. “I’m sorry. I should have been here. I should have returned when she asked me to.”

You don’t know what happened and you don’t want to make assumptions. You know Natasha was the heart of the team, you know everyone would have done anything to protect her, you know deep in your heart that whatever happened it happened because she wanted it to. 

You take Carol’s hand but you don’t say anything, you can’t say anything until you know the truth. 

…

Stark has the most adorable daughter and you regret that he won’t see her grow up. You know how badly he wanted a family and your grief expands. 

Pepper, Stark’s wife, takes you all to their house, offers you a place to stay and you take it. You have nowhere else to be, this is your family and wherever they are is your home. 

“Tell me everything.” You say as soon as you find Clint alone. If anyone knows exactly what happened is him and you know it. 

You don’t expect to hear about Natasha’s sacrifice and you definitely don’t expect to be hit with so much pride. You knew she was a hero and knowing that her death meant the salvation of the earth doesn’t surprise you at all. That’s who she was, that’s who she was  always meant to be. 

That’s how you know her death doesn’t have to remain. 

Stark funeral comes and goes, you learn about what happened in the five years that you were gone, you learn about time travel and the quantum realm, and you come up with a plan that you know will work. 

“I’m so sorry.” Steve says when everyone else has gone to bed and it’s only you and him sitting outside on the porch. 

“I’m sorry too.” You say and you mean it. You know how much Natasha meant to him and if he’s feeling even the slightest bit of what you are then you understand him and his lost all too well. 

“We didn’t know when we split up the teams.” He goes on, tears roll down his face silently and without effort. You feel lost. Natasha was always your north and now she’s gone. “I would have never let her jump off that cliff.”

“I know.” You agree, you know he wouldn’t have but you also know that if Natasha wanted to jump off that cliff it wouldn’t have made a difference. 

You also know why Natasha did jump. You know why she sacrificed herself. You know. 

“If there was a way...” he trails off and you take a deep breath before finishing the beer that you’ve been holding since he joined you out here.

“Would you try it?” You ask and he perks up, his eyes lock you in and after a little while he nods, decided and without a trace of doubt. 

You tell him of your plan and he takes a deep breath before signing up to help you. 

… 

Strange doesn’t even blink when you ask for his help but he does seem scared and more than a little hesitant. 

“You don’t think it could work?” You ask and he shakes his head, his eyes wouldn’t meet yours. 

“It’s a good plan.” He says as he motions to the necklace hanging from his neck, where he’s keeping the time stone until it’s taken to where it belongs. 

When he looks back up you can see the fear in his eyes so clear that you are tempted to look into his mind to see what exactly is that he’s so afraid of. You don’t. 

“You went ahead in time.” You say and he nods. He saw something that made him afraid of you. “Is that allowed?”

“Only when the fate of the world is at stake.”

The way he says it makes you uncomfortable and you look away from his knowing eyes just as he looks away too. You don’t know what will happen if this doesn’t work but he obviously does. 

You don’t know what you’re capable of, no one does. All you know is that somehow you are more powerful than before and you are not entirely sure if that extra strength came from losing the love of you life or because the earth needed you the most. 

If you try this and it fails, you don’t know what you’ll be capable of doing. 

… 

The plan is simple enough, Steve is to go back in time and return the stones to the exact same place and time where they took them from.  

No one knows about your plan, no one knows that Steve and Strange are on it too, and they don’t know that you have Bruce on your corner too. 

It’s going to take a while to build the machine again and in the meantime you focus on trying to get back to normal even though nothing really is. 

You start by accepting Pepper’s offer to stay in another facility, one that Stark built years ago but never got around to use it. You all agree to take it and make it into the New Avengers HQ because it’s what Stark would have wanted and you owe it to him to continue to protect the world that he and Natasha sacrificed themselves for. 

T’Challa, Shuri and the rest of Wakandans return to their country, a short trip thanks to Strange. The Guardians return to space, Thor joins them in search of new purpose. Valkyrie becomes the Queen of New Asgard and you can already see her becoming an active member of the the New Avengers. 

Peter goes back home to live a broken life that now many have to live as well. There seem to be two worlds within earth now. One made of the people who stayed after the snap, who grew older and tried to move on. And then there is another world made of the people who returned five years later to discover that they’ve been gone for so long and not knowing what to do with that information because it didn’t feel like more than a minute for them. 

You feel as if you’d only seen Natasha last two weeks ago but that’s not real, that’s not what happened. The last time she saw you was five years ago and you feel lost when you think about it. You can’t even imagine, you don’t want to imagine the kind of pain and destruction the snap left behind. So you avoid it. 

Carol decides to stay on earth for a little while and you’re thankful. Pepper has decided to stay in the house where she and Tony built a home, had a daughter and lived happily while they could. 

And then there is your little made up family that can’t be apart after what’s happened, after losing it’s heart. Sam and Bucky don’t leave your side and it doesn’t bother you as it would have in the past. You don’t want them away.

Clint goes back to his family and you’re certain that you won’t be seeing him again if you don’t make your plan work. 

There are so many faces, so many new people ready to lend a helping hand if needed, ready to take on whatever comes next and it saddens you that she’s not here to see it. All of this couldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for her. 

… 

Existing in a world where you can’t feel her presence is exhausting because you can’t stop looking for her even though you know that she’s not even on this planet. Day after day you feel like you’re losing yourself in the pain of knowing that she’s not here, that you might not see her again. 

When you think about it you see red and you find yourself levitating above the compound often enough to have everyone worried, but you need to get away when the pain is too much because you don’t want to put anyone in danger. 

When your brother died you destroyed so many of Ultron’s minions without even trying, without even lifting a finger and you don’t want to find out what will happen if you lose control like that ever again.

You can’t sleep for days and when Bruce announces that the machine is finally ready you feel ready to explode, you don’t want to wait another second. 

“Wanda.” Steve stops you from joining the rest in the backyard, he’s wearing his suit and there are lines on his face that weren’t there before. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.” You answer without a doubt but the look on his face gives you pause. 

“She did this. She chose this.” He says carefully and you know, God, you know and you don’t want to take anything away from her but you also know that she did what she did because she thought that there was no other option. 

“I don’t even know if this is going to work, Steve.” Your voice breaks as you speak and his hand on your arm tightens. 

“What if it doesn’t?” He asks so softly that you almost don’t catch it. 

“It has to.” You tell him before shaking his hold and making your way to Bruce. 

He explains what’s going to happen for the dozenth time and you all listen carefully. Strange is ready and you are too. 

It’s only when Steve disappears that you begging to doubt everything that you’ve so carefully planned. 

Five seconds feel like an eternity but when Steve returns you jump on the platform at once and Strange follows you. You hear Sam yelling but Bruce is nodding at you and then you’re gone, all three of you. 

You arrive in Vormir like you planned. Steve returned four of the Stones on his trip. He came back with more Pym Particles for you to be able to make the trip, everything is going according to plan. Now you just need to convince the Stonekeeper of your logic or you’ll die trying. You’re ready to fight if it comes down to it too.  

At least that’s your plan. If you can’t get her back, if you can’t make this work then you won’t be going back at all. You just can’t live in a world where she doesn’t exist. You can’t. 

“Good luck.” Steve tells you when he hands you the Soul Stone and you’re almost on the peak of the mountain. You don’t look around, you don’t want to remember this place if you get out of here, you don’t want to remember any of this. 

Strange gives you a tense nod of the head and then you’re on your own. 

The Specter is frightening, Clint’s story didn’t make it justice at all. 

“Wanda, daughter of Erik.” The Specter speaks and you frown at his words. That’s not the name of your father but you’re not here to discuss about that right now. 

“I’ve brought back the Stone.” You tell him and he closes in on you threateningly so fast that you almost miss it. 

“What you want I cannot give.” He says and you see his face, you recognize him immediately. You saw his face when you got in Steve’s head all those years ago. You know who he is but you don’t tell him that. 

“I return it and you return what it was paid for it.”

“No.” He growls and opens his arms to the sides, and the mountain itself seems to come alive. 

The ground where you stand begins to tremble and the wind blows so hard around you that you almost lose your footing. The Specter growls at you and you open your arms as well, you put up a wall around you, your powers protecting you from whatever it is that he’s trying to do and the Specter takes a step back. 

“The Stones.” It says, recognizing where your powers come from. 

“A soul for a soul.” You tell him and he paces angrily before trying to harm you with the wind, you don’t attack him and you wait. 

You don’t know how but the next time you blink you’re lying on a lake and a hand is holding yours above the water. A hand that you’d recognize anywhere.

You can feel the tears running down the sides of your face as you look up at the endless constellations high above you. You squeeze the hand holding yours and you cry, loudly so, the sobs that come out of you do it painfully and you wouldn’t be able to hold them back even if you wanted to.

“Hey.” Natasha says by your side and you finally, finally look at her.

You can’t say anything, you’re sobbing too damn hard to form any words but you do hug her, you do bury your face in her chest and you do cling to her as she does the same. 

You cry for a long time and she does too. She holds your face in her hands and kisses you, and you kiss every inch of her face in return. God, you can feel her. You feel her and you can breathe easily again. 

“You did this.” She says, her voice a broken mess and you kiss her harder. God, there was a part of you that didn’t think it’d work. There was a part of you that truly believed that you would never see her again. 

“No.” You finally speak and God, her hair has gotten so long and she hasn’t dyed it in a while because it’s all red and you love it. “You did it.”

Her face grows confused at your words and you kiss her again before squeezing her hands and pulling her as close as she can get without actually sitting on your lap. 

“It was your sacrifice here that saved us all.”

“We won?” She asks, a new wave of tears already falling down her cheeks. 

“We did.” You confirm.

“You’re all back?” 

“We are.” 

You only leave the lake when they two of you have stopped crying long enough to actually be able to speak more than a couple of words at the time and when Steve sees her he falls on his knees, shield and hammer forgotten on the ground next to him.

Strange looks so relieved when he sees you that you grow even more suspicious of what he actually saw in an alternative future. Could you have brought destruction among everyone if this didn’t work? Are you capable of that? Did he agree to come only to have a chance at taking you down if this didn’t go as planned?

“Nat.” Steve sobs too, his arms wrapped around your girlfriend’s waist as he’s still on the ground. 

You have to go to Asgard before going home and it’s so worth it that neither one of you mind the minor delay. 

… 

Nothing is ever the same when you return home but one thing is and it’s enough for you. She’s with you again and that’s enough for you. 


End file.
